Aphrodite à sa proie attachée
by JessSwann
Summary: Le récit du commencement de la destruction de Phèdre. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 6 Variations: thème Un peu plus chaque jour


**Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à la mythologie grecque !**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc ma troisième histoire pour le thème « Un peu plus chaque jour ». Cette fois j'ai choisi le personnage de Phèdre. Parce que j'ai toujours adoré cette pièce et sa passion pour Hyppolite. J'ai choisi de situer mon récit avant celui de Racine. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ( dans le même esprit j'ai failli faire Pasiphaé et le taureau mdrrr ) Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Aphrodite à sa proie attachée**

_« Je le vis, je rougis, je pâlis à sa vue ;_

_Un trouble s'éleva dans mon âme éperdue ;_

_Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, je ne pouvais parler ;_

_Je sentis tout mon corps, et transir et brûler._

_Je reconnus Vénus et ses feux redoutables,_

_D'un sang qu'elle poursuit tourments inévitables. »_

_**Phèdre , Racine Acte I, scène 3 **_

Lorsqu'elle pénétra la première fois entre les murs d'Athènes, Phèdre ressentit la paix envahir son âme. Elle était jeune, elle était aimée, elle avait quitté la Crète et il lui semblait avoir laissé derrière elle non seulement l'île mais aussi le poids de sa famille.

La jeune femme posa un regard aimant sur son époux, Thésée. Le Roi d'Athènes. L'homme qui avait, par son audace et sa bravoure, eut raison de la honte de sa mère. Thésée était le vainqueur du Minotaure. Il ne venait pas à l'esprit de Phèdre d'associer à ce triomphe la douce Ariane, sa sœur, qui avait tellement aidé le jeune homme et qui n'avait obtenu pour récompense que le sable de l'île sur laquelle Thésée l'avait abandonnée.

Son époux se tourna vers elle.

« Voici Athènes. Tu en es la Reine désormais »

Phèdre se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Toute autre manifestation de sa satisfaction eut été déplacée. Car, si les athéniens acclamaient leur nouveau Roi, ils pleuraient toujours l'ancien, Egée, mort d'une étourderie de Thésée. Seule, Phèdre savait à quel point cela pesait sur son époux.

Le palais était somptueux. Différent de celui où elle avait grandi. Ici, il semblait à Phèdre qu'elle voyait la lumière pour la première fois. Drapée dans sa longue robe, Phèdre écoutait Thésée lui décrire la manière dont vivaient les athéniens.

Puis elle le vit.

Et de cet instant elle ne connut plus de répit.

Comment décrire Hyppolite ? Aux yeux de Phèdre il était simplement le soleil. Elle entendit vaguement Thésée le lui présenter . Elle reçut avec un frémissement le premier hommage d'un fils à sa nouvelle mère. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu' Hyppolite s'inclina devant elle. Sa peau la brûla lorsque ses cheveux la frôlèrent. Alors, Phèdre comprit qu'Athènes n'était pas encore assez loin. Que rien ne serait assez loin pour échapper à la malédiction d'Aphrodite….

Son bonheur était enfui…Elle était perdue. Les baisers de Thésée avaient maintenant le goût de cendres. Ces caresses étaient autant de supplices alors qu'elle pâmait dans ses bras l'esprit et le cœur occupés par son fils…

Elle le croisait chaque jour. Comme si le destin s'évertuait à lui rappeler sans cesse que l'objet de son amour était interdit entre tous. Hyppolite était charmant avec elle, chacun de ses mots, de ses gestes pourtant des plus innocents, enflammaient Phèdre.

Elle était devenue étrangère à elle-même. Étrangère tout ce qui n'était pas Hyppolite. Lorsqu'il était là, elle tremblait qu'il parte, lorsqu'il partait, elle craignait son retour.

Alors Phèdre fit une offrande à Aphrodite. Pour qu'elle l'épargne. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Chaque jour, elle se présentait au temple de la déesse, torturée par le feu qui brûlait dans ses reins pour le fils de son époux. Thésée ne voyait rien ou s'il voyait, il songeait que sa jeune épouse se languissait de sa Crète natale.

Mais Phèdre ne pensait pas à la Crète, elle pensait à Hyppolite. Imaginait les mains d'Hyppolite sur son corps, la saveur de ses baisers, la chaleur de son étreinte. Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en sueur, le corps arqué d'un désir qu'il lui était interdit de satisfaire. Malgré les offrandes, Aphrodite poursuivait ses tortures… Maintes fois, Phèdre s'imagina franchir le seuil de la chambre d'Hyppolite et s'offrir à lui. Maintes fois, elle repoussa cette idée avec horreur.

Jour après jour, ses prières changèrent d'objet… Tantôt elle suppliait Aphrodite de l'épargner puis l'implorait de lui offrir l'assouvissement de sa passion. Murée dans son désir, Phèdre ne supportait plus le jour. Ni les vêtements, ni les bijoux ni la présence de Thésée. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'Hyppolite et le fuyait pourtant, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait laisser s'exprimer son désir. Elle l'aimait avec passion et le haïssait avec ardeur. Il était son soleil et ses ténèbres. Hyppolite était tout ce qu'elle avait cru laisser derrière elle en quittant la Crète. Hyppolite était tout… Un sourire de lui, lui procurait une joie indicible et une honte profonde. Un regard enflammait ses reins. Elle le voyait partout et ne le souhaitait nulle part.

Cela dura des mois. Des mois de torture, des mois de prières… Puis, Thésée remarqua les joues creusées de sa femme. Il vit le regard fiévreux de Phèdre, ses mains tremblantes. Dans le grand lit conjugal dans lequel elle l'accueillait avec de moins en moins d'enthousiasme , Thésée finit par s'inquiéter.

« Que se passe t'il mon épouse ? »

La jeune femme hésita. Que dire à Thésée pour justifier ses actes ? Elle ne pouvait lui révéler le désir qui la consumait . Elle ne pouvait lui apprendre que lorsque son corps possédait le sien, elle rêvait en silence que le fils soit à la place du père.

« C'est Hyppolite » lâcha-t-elle pourtant.

Sa langue savoura le nom tellement aimé et Thésée se redressa

« Mon fils ? »

Phèdre croisa le regard de son époux. Thésée l'aimait. Elle hésita à nouveau puis :

« Il ne m'aime guère et cela me met mal à l'aise » mentit elle

La mâchoire crispée, Thésée la fixa

« Souhaites tu son départ ? »

Le cœur de Phèdre s'emballa. Son corps hurlait non, sa honte oui. La seconde gagna ce combat et elle lâcha d'une voix sèche sa sentence

« Oui »

Le lendemain, Phèdre vit partir Hyppolite, exilé par son père. Elle aurait du se sentir soulagée… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle brûlait de le rejoindre, de s'offrir à lui, de lui accorder milles grâces pour l'outrage qu'elle venait de lui faire. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas. La torture de sa présence effacée elle pourrait reprendre la dignité qu'elle avait toujours souhaité. Le cœur de Phèdre s'apaisa à cette idée. Pendant quelques secondes elle oublia qu'Aphrodite ne relâchait jamais sa proie…


End file.
